In Control
by TohruKyoYuki
Summary: SEQUEL To Puppet on a String. A Collection of drabbles. Haru and Ayane take their relationship to another level. Hatori begins to fall for someone new, and more!
1. Chapter 1

I know I didn't mention some of them in _Puppet on a String_, but they know of eachother.

-Ayane's Birthday-

Every living Sohma and Hana and Uo were attending Ayane's 18th birthday celebration. She was amazed everyone could fit in the small house.

Ayane sat in the center of the living room opening gifts from everyone.

From **Momiji** it was a rabbit foot. (A/N: Not his mind you...)

From **Rin** it was lingerie, she said something like 'You are officially a woman now.'

From **Saki** it was a dark purple notebook of poetry she had written.

From **Yuki** it was a black ribbon with an amethyst gem in the middle

From **Tohru** it was a music box that she cherished.

From **Ritsu** it was headphones, "That way you won't have to hear me talk. I'm so sorry! I've talked far too much already!" He didn't stop apologizing until Shigure pinched him in the side.

From **Ayame** it was a short maid outfit, "So Haru will have a little treat of his own. Although his birthday is a few months away ahaha!"

From **Kagura** it was a pair of silver hopes and a silver bracelet to match.

From **Kisa** it was black rose she placed in her hair.

From **Hiro** it was a perfume Rin recommended since he had no idea what to get the former panther.

From **Arisa** it was a lead pipe and pocket knife so she could defend herself if need be.

From **Shigure** it was a bottle of red wine and keys to a hotel room for a special evening. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru had no problem knocking him out.

From **Hatori** it was a necklace that Kana owned. "She would have wanted you to have it if she remembered. Your mother gave me this when we were together. Now I want you to keep it for her..."

Haru had decided he was going to give her a gift once everyone had left. Kyo was perched upon the roof not wanting to take part in the festivities. Even though he no longer felt the burden of being the cat, he wasn't warming up to anyone anytime soon. Other than Tohru of course. Besides he would only dampen the mood. Thats what he thought, but really Ayane wanted him there. It was bothering her that Kyo never wanted anything to do with her. It hurt.

Everyone else devoured cake, wine for the adults, and cider for the teens. By the time everyone else cleared out it was around ten pm.

Hatori wrapped his coat around his broad shoulders with Ayane's help. He slowly opened the door and cold air rushed in before he spoke.

"Happy Birthday Ayane. I'm glad I was around to see you become a young woman. Even if only for a little while." He gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. He hasn't ever been this close to anyone since Kana. It felt amazing having his daughter in his arms. For the first time Hatori's heart raced with something other than anxiety. But a rather warm feeling...

"Thank you...Dad."

After Hatori disappeared into the night, Ayane left to go help whoever was washing dishes. Her movements stilled when she caught sight of the orange hair.

Hesitantly Ayane walked over and reached for a plate and began drying it. Hmm. How nostalgic. She remembered this was like when he gave her the bunny. She wondered if he was thinking the same.

"Look...I'm sorry for avoiding you. I just, needed time to get used to things is all." Kyo's first thoughts had been to escape but for some reason he knew he should stop running. It was time to confront her.

"...I understand. It was hard for me as well. Gomen...I considered your feelings when I made my decision but I ended up hurting you. For that I'm sorry Kyo." A smile played on his lips.

"Yeah well its not like I'm a girl or anything. You didn't have to give me a whole damn monologue." Ayane laughed to herself, her heart feeling much lighter. Yeah she did.

At 11:57 pm everyone had gone to bed and Haru was dragging her along to some godforsaken place in the middle of nowhere.

"Haru! Its cold outside and late. My birthday is practically over by the time we get there!"

"Not for three more minutes." Haru grunted and mentally patted himself on the back. He actually remembered where to go this time.

Ayane shivered and wrapped her coat around her small body tighter. Haru stood in front of her with an unrecognizable look in his eyes.

"Ayane...We've been through a lot. A lot of ups and downs. When I gave up hope you were there to reassure me. When you were away I was counting down the days for you to return...That sounds borderline creepy. Eh I'm not really good with this stuff am I?...Anyway, I don't want to be without you again. The distance between us was almost too unbearable. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. When I thought you were with someone else, it felt as if my heart had been ripped out and stomped on. I can't imagine being with anyone else, and..." He knelt down in front of her and reached into his pocket.

She gasped a million thoughts racing through her mind of what he was doing.

He opened a velvet blue box, a silver ring with a diamond stone in the center glinted in the moonlight.

"Love doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you...Will you marry me?"Ayane didn't hesitate before she nodded her head hurriedly as tears clouded her vision. Haru slipped the band over the one he gave her the night she returned.

She pulled into a crushing hug, "Can't. Breathe." He gasped out and she loosened her grip slightly.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered into her neck as he placed a light kiss there.

"Thank you Haru..."

* * *

**Ahh he proposed xD. I didn't even think I was going to do that lol. Hope you guys liked the first one shot. Let me know what you want to see occur for Haru and Ayane. I will be sure to mention you :) I clearly need sleep. Anyways please review! Pretty Pwease :3! Bye :)**


	2. Bachelorette Party

**Bachelorette Party**

Ayane was growing stressed and weary as the wedding planning seemed to drag on for ages. It seemed like she was making the most difficult decisions in her life, not to mention she was planning the wedding to be around Haru's Graduation which just makes everything increasingly hectic.

She felt ridiculous picking out china patterns, she didn't even understand why it matters. What was most important was Haru and herself being united in Holy Matrimony, not about the backdrop.

She sighed and rubbed her temples leaning back in the desk chair. Haru tip toed up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his cheek to hers. "Hey babe."

"Hi." She smiled softly. Haru pulled away and sat on the desk in front of her. "You need to get out and enjoy yourself. I hate seeing you like this. Go out, have a night out with people." Ayane rolled her eyes at this. She was so busy studying at Sapporo and planning the wedding, indulging in a social life had been the last thing on her mind.

"And just who should I invite?" Haru shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Dara, Tohru, Rin, Kagura..." He pressed a kiss to her nose and held her hands in his.

"Please." She sighed and caved. She muttered something along the lines of him having her wrapped around his finger.

That night the girls decided to throw a bachelorette party for Ayane at Rin and Kagura's place. They rummaged through their closets and found the sexiest clothing they owned, even Tohru had one outfit that fit the bill.

A knock sounded from the door and Dara skipped to the door, "I wonder who that could be!" She sang. She yanked open the door to reveal two well built men in black slacks, cuff links, and a black bow tie adorned their neck. Ayane and Tohru's mouths dropped to the floor and a question was running through both of their minds. Whose idea was it to hire strippers?

One of the men with black hair and a single blue streak set down a boombox and blasted an american song called, "Dive in." By Trey Songz.

The two males landed on the floor and moved their hips up and down in a fluid motion. Tohru covered her eyes with her hands and Ayane was just staring still in shock, Rin and Dara were laughing their heads off and Kagura was consuming one glass of wine after the other.

The man with the black hair and green streak strutted over and reached for Ayane's hand, she reluctantly took it after downing a glass herself. He began an erotic dance and motioned for her to copy his movements, she felt exhilarated partaking in the odd dance having never moved in such a way. Honestly she never allowed herself to let loose very often.

Rin dipped Dara as the music played softly throughout the room, Kagura was passed out on the floor, and Tohru finally found the courage to watch the dancers as they grinded on one another. Ayane was quite intoxicated herself and was just swaying along to the music.

She raised the glass in her hand and laughed, "Am I havin enough fun now Haruuu?" She slurred before she too hit the floor. The next morning she would be wondering why she woke up with a heinous headache, and where the bow tie in her hair came from.

* * *

**Crappy one shot I'm sorry I am extremely tired. Thats how it is when I'm sleeppppy sowwie.**

**xXLollipopsxlovexmeXx: Those are really good ideas. I shall incorporate that ^_^ Alright I'm gonna close off this chapter before I realize what I wrote lol. Bye guys!**


End file.
